vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Makoto Yuki
|-| Protagonist = |-| Orpheus = |-| Thanatos = |-| Messiah = Summary Minato Arisato/Makoto Yuki is the protagonist of Persona 3/FES. He is a transfer student enrolling in Gekkoukan High School in Iwatodai City. He is an orphan whose parents died on the Moonlight Bridge in their car during a fatal incident a decade prior to the game. He has dark blue hair unkempt at the front, blue eyes and a light build, being shorter than average. His bangs covers his right eye. He is often shown with his hands in his pockets. He is very stoic, reserved, and calm, gathered by the fact that he remains unmoved even when guns are pointed at him. He appears very introverted, distant and aloof since he only observes the conversations of his party members and only speaks when someone is directed at him for his opinion on the matter. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | At least 5-B Name: Protagonist, The Blue Haired Boy (Game), Minato Arisato (Manga), Makoto Yuki (Movies) Origin: Persona 3 Gender: Male Age: 16-17. 17 at death. Classification: Human, Persona User, Host of Death, Wielder of the Universe Arcana, Messiah Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Healing, Darkness Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Emotion Manipulation, Regeneration, Almighty skills that bypass magical defenses and resistances. High Resistance: Elemental Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation. Resistance Negation and Power Nullification. Resistant to Death Manipulation (Resisted Nyx insta-killing him with his Death Spell). Sealing with Great Seal (Sealed away Nyx). Status Effect Inducement and Statistics Amplification. Can One Hit Kill with Hama/Mudo skills | All previous abilities enhanced, as well as: Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Reality Warping, Flight, Teleportation, Non-Corporeal, Soul Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Healing, Resurrection, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Statistics Amplification, Magic, Almighty spells bypass all defenses Attack Potency: Mountain level (Managed to defeat Elizabeth before she became stronger, stronger than other members of SEES who defeated Erebus) | At least Planet level (Possesses the Universe Arcana and The Messiah, his ultimate Persona. Stronger than Nyx, who is capable of dropping the moon onto Earth) Speed: Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Comparable to his teammates, who can keep up with the Persona 4 cast) | Relativistic (Casually flew to the moon in seconds without even accelerating after receiving the Universe Arcana. Comparable to Nyx) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class | At least Planet Class Durability: Mountain level (Stronger then the other SEES members who tanked hits from Erebus) | At least Planet level (Through the Universe Arcana and The Messiah, he tanked hits from Nyx's true form) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, likely higher with spells Standard Equipment: His Evoker and Sword Intelligence: Combat Genius, Leader of SEES Weaknesses: Using the Great Seal uses his soul to seal the opponent, needs his Evoker to summon his Persona Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Great Seal: Uses his Soul to seal his opponent away. He can survive without it for a least a month. *'Persona:' A manifestation of one's psyche in the form of a powerful guardian spirit. They are typically summoned via the usage of an Evoker (a gun-shaped prop) that is meant to emulate the lethal circumstances when Personae usually manifest. As he possesses the Wild Card, he has over 180 personae as opposed to the most users having 1. Skills his Personae can use include: **'Nilfheim:' Creates a frosty explosion that completely freezes one target. **'Samsara:' Uses the power of Holy/Light to slay his enemies with a massive light burst. Has an 80% chance of inflicting instant death. **'Pralaya:' Creates a massive energy explosion that pierces all enemies. Has a chance to make them stricken with fear. **'Thunder Reign:'' Creates a growing sphere of energy that explodes in a thunderous explosion. **'''Morning Star: A beam of holy light blasts the ground, creating a wave of light energy that detonates, exploding and destroying everything around it. One of his strongest skills. **'Die For Me!:' Card soldiers rain down everywhere. Has an 80% chance of inflicting instant death. **'Panta Rhei:' Creates a pillar of wind. **'Vorpal Blade:' Slashes everywhere. Deals more damage when he is in great physical condition. **'God's Hand:' Creates a massive metallic fist that smashes into the target from above. **'Tetrakarn:' Creates a barrier that reflects physical attacks. **'Salvation:' Completely heals him and his allies. Cure status ailments **'Makarakarn:' Creates a barrier that reflects magical attacks. **'Diarahan:' Restores the health of the entire stock of 1st party member. *'Fusion Spells:' He can summon several Personae at once to execute an extremely powerful attack. **'Candenza:' Dual-summons Orpheus and Asparas to heal his and his allies' health by 25% and increase their Evasion. **'Thunder Call:' Summon thunderbolts that ring from the sky. **'Justice:' Dual-summons Angel and Archangel to make an orb of energy fall from the sky. When it touches the ground, it releases a large but soft explosion that halves the HP of all enemies. **'Jack Brothers:' Dual-summons Jack Frost and Pyro Jack to knock down all enemies to their feet. (mid chance) **'Summer Dream:' One of the following happens at random: The Protagonist and his allies are fully healed and have all their magical energy restored, all enemies are fully healed and have all of their magical energy restored, all allies are knocked down to their feet, all enemies are knocked to their feet, everyone is knocked down to their feet, nothing happens. **'Last Judge:' A massive gavel smashes into the ground, destroying everything. **'Ardhanarhi:' The Protagonist shoots a powerful wave of flames from his body like a flamethrower. **'Armageddon:' By far his strongest attack. A massive explosion of pure energy blasts apart everything, doing an insanely large amount of damage. This attack can kill most bosses in a single hit. Key: Fool Arcana | Universe Arcana and Messiah Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Persona Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Summoners Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Element Users Category:Gun Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Healers Category:Darkness Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Messiah Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5